Dudas independentistas
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Algunos se han levantado en armas, al grito de "Muera el mal gobierno". Los que viven en las sombras, sin embargo, no saben que harán... / Participante en el reto "De historia muggle y otros cuentos"


**Disclaimer: **La magia pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Todo el concepto aplicado a la magia mexicana y los personajes, me pertenecen a mí, en cambio.

_Este fic participa en el reto "De historia muggle y otros cuentos" del foro "Amor de tercera generación"_

* * *

**Dudas independentistas**

* * *

_Domingo, 16 de Septiembre de 1810, en la madrugada_

El hombre encapuchado entró sin que nadie lo viera en el Colegio de San Idelfonso [1], que los jesuitas habían fundado muchos años antes con la intención de verla convertida en una de las mayores instituciones educativas de la Nueva España. Los monjes nunca habían sospechado que los magos provenientes de la España Peninsular, aliados con los magos indios, nativos, habían construido allí la sede de su propio colegio: el sagrado Calmecac [2], que había obtenido su nombre gracias a los indios.

Caminó por sus pasillos, sin que nadie lo viera, hasta llegar a una de las paredes desnudas y, sacando su varita, golpeó brevemente en dos de los tabiques. La pared se movió hasta formar un arco y flanquearla la entrada a un edificio parecido a San Idelfonso, mucho más grande, al que, sin embargo, los que no eran magos no tenían acceso.

Debían tener mucho cuidado con ello. Vivían de incógnito en la sociedad novohispana y, aunque casi nunca los atrapaban, despojados de su varita podían ser quemados en leña verde por la inquisición sin que nadie pudiera ayudarlos. El hombre encapuchado caminó por los pasillos desiertos iluminados por velas mientras resoplaba por el cansancio y el sudor perlado de su frente delataba lo ansioso que estaba.

Finalmente, tras subir una empinada escalera de caracol que lo llevó directo a una puerta de madera a la que llamó varias veces, con desesperación, pudo respirar en paz y, con un pañuelo, procedió a limpiarse en sudor en su frente y a esperar a que le abrieran. Fue otro hombre, a todas luces mucho más viejo que él, quien le abrió la puerta y, con un gesto de sorpresa, le flanqueo el paso.

—¡Lorenzo! ¡No esperaba teneros aquí de vuelta hasta el lunes! —le dijo, con la voz renqueante—. Pero vamos, hombre, respirad, respirad… —se acercó a una vitrina, de la que sacó un poco de hidromiel. Sacó su varita, haciendo aparecer dos copas e hizo que el hidromiel se sirviera en ellas—. ¿Qué es lo que os trae tan agitado, Lorenzo?

Lorenzo, bajándose la capucha, dejando ver su rostro, de unos treinta años, con el cabello lacio y oscuro peinado hacia atrás, sujeto en una coleta anudada en la nuca. Respiró hondo un momento, y después de darle un generoso sorbo al hidromiel, procedió a hablar con la voz exaltada.

—¡Lo han hecho ya! —anunció—. ¡Hace unos días denunciaron la Conspiración en Querétaro, señor López, y esta noche ha explotado todo! —Entonces, después de otro sorbo a la copa de hidromiel, habló con un poco de más sosiego y calma—: Dicen que la esposa del corregidor de Querétaro [3], después de ser recluida por su esposo, que intentaba sofocar a la multitud, se las ha arreglado para enviar un mensaje a Allende.

El hombre más viejo suspiró. Conspiraciones independentistas. Llevaba unos años pasando y ninguna había llegado tan lejos como aquella.

—Así que los criollos [4] exigen que les dejen gobernar su pueblo… —murmuró—. ¿Qué ha pasado, exactamente? —preguntó, con ávida curiosidad.

—Hidalgo ha convocado a la población de Dolores. —Lorenzo se encogió de hombros—. A falta de un ejército, y armas, se han aliado con mestizos, con los indios, los negros, todos... Total, todos los pobres…, para lo mal que los han tratado desde hace trescientos años…, nada les parece peor. —Le dio un sorbo más al hidromiel, casi vaciando la copa completamente—. Lo ha hecho al grito de «¡Muera el mal gobierno!» —Sacudió la cabeza—. Se veía venir… los movimientos de los criollos… Su patriotismo. Estaba justo allí, oyendo a hablar a Hidalgo y he venido en cuanto he podido. Me he aparecido muy cerca de aquí, aunque me parece que nadie me vio. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

—Pelearán —sentenció López—. Pelearán. Quizá consigan lo que quieren y por fin puedan gobernar esta colonia…

—¿Ayudaremos?

López lo miró como si acabara de decir algo impensable.

—Los que quieran, lo harán…, claro… —musitó después, recordando a aquellos que eran hijos de gente no mágica, y que seguramente se posicionarían en uno u otro bando—. Yo, por el contrario, me encargaré de mantener mi colegio en paz. ¿Ayudarlos? Nos quemaran igual si nos descubren.

—Ya…

—Parecéis decepcionado —hizo notar López, mirando a Lorenzo—. Sinceramente, no cuentan ni con un ejército en condiciones: tarde o temprano los machacarán.

—Han encendido la chispa, y si ellos mueren, el fuego no morirá con ellos [5] —dijo Lorenzo—. La idea lleva unos años pasando por la mente de los criollos, ¿sabes? Se oye la palabra independencia aquí, y allá, nunca demasiado alto. —Le dio el último sorbo a la copa de hidromiel, dejándola vacía y, después de contemplar su fondo por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, continuó—: Claro que nosotros ya no dependemos de España… Desde hace casi doscientos cincuenta años que nos dejaron a nuestro antojo.

—Los magos no tenemos que ver en esos asuntos independentistas, Lorenzo —sentenció López, de nuevo, con la voz férrea, que no admitía réplicas—. Venimos aquí porque un mago sugirió que podía haber magos indios, nativos. Pero a nadie le interesó demasiado el asunto porque ya no existía casi ninguno cuando llegamos. Y años después, cuando los peninsulares ya se habían desentendido de nuestra tarea aquí, dejándonos hacer lo que queríamos, nos ayudaron a fundar el Calmecac y nos compartieron algunos de sus secretos… —López terminó, también, con el hidromiel—. A cambio, nosotros les compartimos nuestra magia y nos hemos ocupado de que la inquisición no queme a nadie… o a casi nadie.

Suspiró y se acercó a la ventana, desde donde se podía ver la parte de atrás de la catedral.

—Sé que los ayudarás —murmuró López—. ¿Vuestra madre es mulata [6], no? Y ella los apoyará.

—De piel tostada, sí —Lorenzo asintió—, pero mulata al fin y al cabo. Hija ilegítima de un terrateniente de Guanajuato y una esclava negra, y por si fuera poco, salió bruja; de suerte no la quemaron. No le fue tan mal, tuvo ciertos privilegios… pero… —Se encogió de hombros—. Desde que ha corrido la voz, hace unos días que la Conspiración fue denunciada, me ha asegurado que ella los apoya. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? Ella está en cama desde hace dos meses.

—Así que los apoyaréis, a los locos independentistas.

Lorenzo sonrió ante aquella manera de referirse a los hombres que, horas antes, habían provocado que el pueblo de Dolores se levantar en armas contra el gobierno.

—Sí, desde las sombras —murmuró—, porque vos lo habéis dicho bien: no importa quien gobierne, la brujería no dejará de ser perseguida. —Y miró por la ventana, junto a López. ¿Qué se avecinaba en el futuro? No tenía ni idea.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 17 de noviembre de 2013_

* * *

**El relato está situado la misma noche del grito de independencia. Ninguna de las opiniones de los personajes es la mía, por supuesto, pero intento ponerme en el lugar de unos perseguidos magos. En algo creo que hay razón: la iglesia, novohispana o independizada, los va a seguir quemando en leña verde. **

[1] Hoy Antiguo Colegio de San Idelfonso, museo ubicado en el Centro Histórico de la Ciudad de México. Los jesuitas fueron expulsados en 1767

[2] Nombre de la escuela de los aristócratas aztecas en la época prehispánica.

[3] Josefa Ortiz de Domínguez, esposa de Miguel Domínguez, corregidor de Querétaro, ambos miembros de la conspiración. El mensaje llegó a Juan Aldama, quien lo hizo llegar a oídos de Hidalgo y Allende.

[4] La sociedad novohispana estaba divida en castas. Los criollos españoles nacidos en la Nueva España (México) y poseían menos privilegios que un peninsular (oriundo de la península ibérica).

[5] Efectivamente, casi ninguno de los miembros de la conspiración de Querétaro llegó a ver el fin de la guerra de Independencia, consumada por Vicente Guerrero y Agustín de Iturbide once años después.

[6] Casta novohispana. Se les llamaba mulatos a los hijos de españoles y negras.


End file.
